Love at the Lake house
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: A relaxing weekend takes a turn for the worst when Piper gets harassed by some drunk guys. Can Jason save her in time? A short story then some Jasper one-shots. **I do not own the Percy Jackson series**
1. Chapter 1

**Piper POV**

I sat on the edge of a cliff. My eyes gazing at the beautiful, multi-colored sun set. The sound of the waves crashing a shore far below me was soothing. I was almost at peace. _Almost. _I was only sitting out here to get away from Jason. Yes, Jason.

_Flashback…_

_It was just me and Jason here in my dad's lake house. Annabeth and Percy were out on the beach. Time to make my move. I plopped on the seat next to him; he extended his arm, wrapping it around my shoulders, pulling me closer. I nuzzled my head in the side of his neck. He smelled like spice and mint. Hmmm… I could sit here all day curled up to him. I then sat up and looked at him. He was still looking at the TV silently watching a show of some sort. I watched his mouth curve up into a smile. _

"_Yes?" He said with a sly smile on his face. _

_I blushed some. Gods I was nervous. Jason was… well Jason and I didn't want to ruin what we have. I was finally his girlfriend and we finally had time together, but… "Jason, I-" the words stuck in my throat. I turned away from him, embarrassed for not getting the words out. _

_He took his free hand and took my chin in it. He guided my head gently back towards him looking me straight in the eyes. When I looked at him I got butterflies, making me more nervous. _

"_Don't shy away from me, Pipes. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong, per se. I just wanted to tell you…" My voice trailed off._

"_What is it?" He said curiously._

"_Jason, I- I love you." I said quickly. A pause. His hand dropped. _

"_Pipes…" He stopped. Another pause. He turned away and walked out._

_End Flashback…_

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, hiding my head. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Oh great now I'm crying. Stupid Jason being all… Jason. I wiped my tears on my jacket sleeve.

"Well well well, what do we got here?" a voice said behind me.

I stood up and turned around in one swift motion. Three guys, all stumbling, were walking towards me. I took a step back, but my foot hitting the edge of the cliff. What seemed to be the "pack leader" had a beer in hand walked towards me as the others kept a save couple feet distance. He got dangerously close, so close I could smell the beer on his breath which was revolting.

"man you're pretty. Wanna come with me back to my condo and we can have some fun, " he said winking while he twirled my hair.

I made a disgusted noise and pushed his hand away, "Get your hands off of me, jerk off."

"Ouhh feisty! Just the way I like 'em." He started to close the distance between us again, grabbing my arms by my biceps. I tried to move away, but my foot hit a rock that tumbled down the side, giving me a friendly reminder of the huge drop behind me.

"Screw you." I said trying to pull away.

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"yet you're hurting me!"

A guy behind him says, "I don't think she appreciates your courtesy."

"Don't worry, we'll teach you how to use that mouth right." He said.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Leave her alone, ya lowlife!" They turned to see Annabeth and Percy to my rescue. I gave a sigh of relief.

"we're just trying to be nice and invite her to our party, but she started to cause trouble."

"I doubt that's true, but why don't you just let her go before you do something you'll regret." Percy said calmly.

"How about my friends and I will go with her and if you throw in Blondie over there we'll go quietly and there won't be any trouble." The guy gripping my arms said. I heard a low growl come from Percy. He stepped in front of Annabeth protectively.

"You touch her and you won't live long enough to cry for your mommy." Percy said angrily.

"Ha!" He turns to his friends and laughs. "You hear him? Cry to my mommy. Oh that's a good joke."

For a split second, while he was distracted, I felt his grip loosen. I took the chance to break free. I kneed him in the chest and he doubled over, his grip loosening even more. "You little!" I pulled away slightly, but he reached for me again. I backed too far away, and my foot slipped off the edge of the cliff. The guy tried to reach for me, but he was too far. All I remember was falling, then the cold, hard fall and everything went black….


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason POV**

I never meant to walk out on Piper. I just didn't know how to tell her. Everything was so confusing lately; I had mixed feelings about her. I walked into the guest room I was staying in. It was awesome in all that Piper was able to get us the lake house to stay in, but everything was going so fast. Too fast. I paced inside the room for a couple minutes pondering on… well everything. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, I got an impulse that something was wrong. The only thing about being a demigod is that you get unexplained feeling; I had always been taught to follow them. I got up suspiciously and peered around the corner of the hallway. Nothing. I called Pipes named, but no reply. I went down the stairs to the main floor. "Pipes?" Nothing.

I went out the sliding glass doors and peered over the balcony. The orangish pink sunset blinded me. I raised my hand to block the sun. I searched the beach to see Percy and Annabeth running up the hill towards something. I followed them with my eyes to see Piper backed up against the cliff with a guy with shaggy brown hair inches from her with two other guys nearing her. I broke off into a sprint, down the stairs, and onto the beach. It was hard to run in the sand, with the slipping and sliding, but Pipes was in trouble. She means the world to me and I won't let anything happen to her.

The beach between the cliff was only a quarter mile, but the cliff was steep. The cliff was just a small flat rock at the top of a sand hill that was perched about 2-3 stories high. Right as I got to the top of the cliff, my heart sank. I saw Piper's eyes widen. I didn't notice she had fallen until she disappeared off the side of the cliff. I reached out to grab her, a stupid thing to do because she was too far away.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Emotion swelled in me, tears threatened in my eyes. I couldn't save her, I can't swim. I started to run toward the side. Luckily, Percy broke off into a sprint beside me, towards the cliff, as soon as she started to fall. He dived right over the edge into the water. The rough waves swallowed them both. I ran to the edge and watched for a sign of either of them. I waited a minute. Nothing. I turned to face the guys. They had backed away about 10 ft.

The guy who was touching Piper said, "We d-don't want any t-t-trouble. We didn't even do anything! She- She was the one who started it!"

I could easily tell he was lying by the stammering and shaking. My anger swelled. A pervert and a liar. Two things I hated, plus he was touching my girl. Dark clouds rolled in over us, thunder boomed. All I could think about was revenge. Piper could be DEAD! A 3 story fall into rushing waters! Ouhh he'll pay. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my coin.

"JASON!"

Annabeth's voice snapped me out of it. I turned to her. "Look." She pointed down towards the beach. Percy was on his hands and knees coughing, Piper lying next to him, limp and unconscious. _Piper! _I thought. I sprinted past the guys and ran to the beach. Almost flew down, but that would be _too _obvious that we went exactly normal. Well the whole thunder fiasco wasn't exactly subtle. I slid on my knees next to Piper. I took her shoulders in my hands and shook her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth was right behind me running. She slowed and kneeled next to Percy. She rubbed his back, making sure he was okay.

"Piper. Piper!" She didn't respond. Her face was extremely pale. She must have hit her head on the way down. There were scrapes on the side of her face, head, and other random places. I took my thumb and grazed it over a cut on her cheek. She was so beautiful and radiant even now. I hugged her body and a tear slid down my cheek. I can't lose her. We've been through so much, she supported me through everything. Figuring out who I was, the prophecy, even though her memories of us together were fake and it was hard for her she still stuck by me. She's so strong, confident. I-I love her.

A slight cough came from Piper. I loosened my hug and looked at her. She coughed a couple more times, water coming up. I loosened my arms around her and helped her sit up. She made a moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her mesmerizing kaleidoscope eyes sparkled blue, green, then brown… I let out a shaky sigh.

"You're okay." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. A final tear rolled down my cheek.

She moved her hand up to my cheek and wiped the tear away. She then caressed my cheek. I held her up with one hand and held her hand with the other. I couldn't help but kiss her.; only one quick brush on the lips before I pulled away. She started to pull me back. I rested my forehead on hers and said, "You hit your head, you need to relax for now."

"I'm fine, really." She smiled softly.

"No you're not; I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I can deal with that." She smiled again. A real smile. I couldn't help, but smile too.. I scooped her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head in my neck. I started to walk up the beach toward the house. Annabeth had already helped Percy into the house and was probably taking care of him.

"Hey Pipes?"

"mhmmmm?"

I hesitated to respond, unsure of how she'd respond especially after leaving her so abruptly. "I love you."

"I know, Sparky." I smiled at her.

I carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. She slid her legs around the side of the bed and got up. She started to walk to her dresser.

"Pipes?"

"I've gotta change out of my damp clothes. I'm still kinda dizzy though." She turned towards me. "So I might need help." She winked at me.

**Authors Note:**

**More Jasper and Percabeth one-shots to come! Stay tuned! Rating may be changed to M for mature content is hinted at ;) **


End file.
